Phoebe:La leyenda de la reina de los caidos
by Virginia D
Summary: Ok la magia existe y ahora me tengo q mudar a Narnia, Wonderland o como sea, plan: terminar el cole y largarme. Problema: mi destino se vio entrelazado con esta loca y ahora me toca vivir una historia de aventuras. Como si la secundaria no fuera ya dura.


Hola se que esperaban otra historia de Harry, pero hoy queria contarles mi historia, mia propia salida de mi cabecita aver que tal, espero que la disfruten XOXO

* * *

><p>Cap. 1<p>

El comienzo…o como mi vida se convirtió en una total mierda.

On hollow ground I sit and wait,

Playing songs upon your graves

And I hope that you can hear me

Cause you know that I have got a lot to say.

Cemeteries. Ghost Mice

Ian

La oscuridad y la luz se complementan.

Hay luz en la oscuridad.

Aun no podía creer que todo esto era real, mis padres me habían hablado de este lugar desde…bueno desde que tengo memoria."Ian", había dicho mi padre cuando tenía apenas 5 años."Existe un lugar, es hermoso, es real, nosotros pertenecemos allí, aunque no lo creas, pero hay algo que si sabes. Eres diferente…_especial_, nosotros lo somos mi pequeño" Dijo moviendo los dedos haciendo que pequeñas gotitas de agua me rociaran la cara.

De haber sabido que ese maravilloso y poco realista lugar donde todo era mágico, las personas poseían esa bella magia y muchas eran tan especiales como nosotros, nunca hubiera pensado lo que la mayoría de las personas normales, Mis padres están locos. Genial. Y de haber sabido que mi madre moriría en mi cumpleaños número 14, le hubiera dicho que la quería más que a nada en el mundo. Irónico no creen, la muerte es paz y todo eso, sin embargo quien hubiera pensado que era tan pacifica como para darle una muerte tan trágica a una persona tan dulce como ella. Lo siguiente que paso fue que mi padre me dijo que era tiempo de irnos, que enterraríamos a mi madre en ese lugar y que nos mudaríamos allí tal y como decía el plan, solo que solo seriamos 2. Al principio no le creí, me hablo de cómo tendría que empezar mis estudios de magia y como nos mudaríamos a una vieja cabaña cerca del mar, el sueño de mi familia dijo, el plan.

Y aquí estoy, enfrentando la adversidad creo. La supuesta locura de mi padre empezó a perder fundamentos cuando saco una rara y fina vara negra en medio del bosque. Imagínense lo que pensé cuando mi padre nos llevo al bosque con unas maletas con ropa y que cuando le pregunte por el ataúd de mi madre dijo que lo había mandado previamente y que ya había sido enterrada. Ella siempre dijo que no quería un funeral, no le gustaba decir adiós.

Después de todo el mágico lugar si existía, una pequeña parte de mi se alegro bastante de que mis padres no estuvieran locos. Pero después de la muerte de mi madre una parte de mi murió con ella y ese vacío fue tapado con una nueva personalidad de la que no estoy muy orgulloso, digamos que soy ligeramente imbécil pero eso es algo que nunca admitiría delante de nadie.

Pink hat ville, nombre muy curioso para este nuevo lugar en este mundo subterráneo donde nos habíamos establecido, según me conto mi padre esta versión colonizada de wonderland era una ciudad ubicada en el país de Muajaja Land (que original), nah enrealidad se llama Darklight, pero le deciamos de broma Muajaja Land; era una monarquía y estaba regida por la reina Terr y su hija la princesa Alice. En este mundo mágico todo es diferente al de los humanos, que por cierto yo no soy uno, en realidad soy mitad tritón y tengo el poder de manejar el agua; mi padre me advirtió que nunca mirara mal a nadie ya que no todos parecen humanos como yo y que me encontrare con cosas muy extrañas, también que tengo una prima, Emily, es una sirena y a pesar de ser como yo le tiene fobia a usar piernas así que será interesante conocerla.

Así que después de instalarnos en este hermoso vecindario muy cercano al mar le pedí a papa que me dijera dónde está el cementerio para ir a ver a mi madre, se ofreció a acompañare pero me negué, hay cosas que es mejor hacerlas solo.

No fue difícil encontrar la tumba, supongo que fue instinto o algo así, me senté frente a frente a ella.

-Hola mama, sabes no puedo creerlo. Todas las locuras que tu y papa me han dicho todo este tiempo eran reales, y sin embargo tú no estás aquí para verlas otra vez. Dije.-Sabes que mentiste verdad, me dijiste que la magia existe y que el mundo no es la porquería que parece, mas ahora te encuentras 6 pies bajo tierra mientras yo vivo el supuesto no tan putrefacto mundo. Lamento inventar palabras pero sé que siempre te ha gustado mi originalidad jajá.-Solte una carcajada sin humor-Siempre dijiste que las cosas mejorarían y que todos teníamos un destino y alguien especial quien nos estaba esperando en algún lugar-Se me quebró la voz- Mentiste en es…-Antes de poder continuar oí algo raro cerca y no sé porque pero algo me llamo a ir hacia el sonido.

Me di cuenta poco después de que había empezado a correr entre lapidas, el cementerio estaba en un bosque donde las hojas de otoño caían sin cesar. Al fin me detuve y no había nadie, hasta que mire hacia abajo.

Acostada en la hierba frente a una lapida, estaba una hermosa chica de cabellos rubio platino cortos y ondulados sueltos con un mechón del medio hacia atrás sujetado por 2 pinchos, tenía los ojos cerrados y estos tenían una mezcla de sobra negra con ojeras; largas pestañas espesas y oscuras, su piel era blanca pálida y sus labios estaban pintados de rojo sangre; traía un overol azul oscuro tipo vestido con una blusa blanca de mangas ligeramente abombadas traía un collar hecho con cinta negra gruesa y unas zapatillas converse azul desteñido y estaban desgastadas.

No me había fijado pero tenía antenas y una hermosa larga cola de gato negra que descansaba en el pasto. De pronto abrió sus grandes ojos mostrando un azul tan claro que casi era blanco. Levanto ligeramente su esbelta figura y me miro.

Normalmente en los libros, películas o series, la extraña chica se levanta, ambos se miran a los ojos y una conexión surge entre ellos…Pues tengo para informarles que la tele miente.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Pervertido!. – Grito con una melodiosa voz y entonces me di cuenta de que me había arrodillado y la contemplaba fijamente. Y lo peor no fue eso, antes de poder decir nada la chica empezó a pegarme con una fuerza impresionante.

-Estás loca! –Le grite –Como se te ocurre pegarle a extraños en el cementerio?

-Ah, no sé, Como se te ocurre estar mirando a personas soltando la babita?-Me dijo evidentemente enojada.

-¿Que babita? no te estaba mirando con esos ojos.-Le dije avergonzado. Puso los ojos en blanco. –Límpiate.-respondio. Aunque nunca admitiré nada, me limpie la evidente baba, pero decidí tener una pequeña venganza. Tome con extrema delicadeza su cara, le acaricie la mejilla, abrió sus ojazos lo mas que pudo y me miro súper confundida.

-Oye.-Le dije con la voz más dulce que me salió.

-Si?- Respondió, con un tono de voz que no logre descifrar.

-¿Qué demonios haces dormida sobre una lapida en un cementerio sola?. No deberías hacer eso, por Dios es un cementerio no Home depot!-

-Oye.-Dijo claramente enojada. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi cara.-Primero no tengo ni idea de que es un cementerio, 2do esta es la tumba de mi abuelo que por cierto estas pisando. Deja de pisarla!, de mi abuelo, de mi propiedad!, así que chu- grito

Retrocedí unos pasos-Como que: que es un cementerio?, donde estas ahora mismo.-

-Pues en la entrada a los suburbios de los…muertos vivientes. –respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Zombis?-Pregunte.

-Solo pueden decirle zombis las personas que lo digan con respeto, y claro que lo es, en qué mundo vives?

-Es enserio? Zombis.

-Cuando hablo de zombis no bromeo y menos de mi abuelo.-Dijo mirando mi pies que todavía estaban en la tumba.

Retrocedí.-Por cierto soy Phoebe, Phoebe Monroe.-Me dijo y sonrió.

-Phoebe Monroe, la loca del cementerio.-susurre.

-Que dijiste!-Grito enojada y luego empezó a ahorcarme como si estuviéramos en una caricatura japonesa.

-addgg, na…da, no d..ije na..da.- Jadee.

En cuanto me soltó me aleje unos centímetros más-Dios eres fuerte Phoebe.-Dije sobándome el cuello; se encogió de hombros-Soy Ian Green.-Le extendí la mano, se quedo mirándome confundida.-Se supone que debes tomar mi mano y estrecharla.-Le dije y sentí que le hablaba a una bebe aunque esta fuera una adolescente muy linda.

-Con qué punto?.-pregunto.

-No lo sé, así se saluda.

-De verdad, no es costumbre por aquí pero si insistes.-dijo y me extendió la mano. Al tocarla sentí la suavidad de su piel contra la mía. Se sentía muy bien, tal vez demasiado; me fije que se sonrojaba al yo no soltarla y retire mi mano inmediatamente

.-Sabes eres demasiado común.-Le solté así no mas, mi lado imbécil salía a flote.

-Disculpa?-pregunto confundida. Una parte de mi se puso triste por hacerle esto, pero otra parte me decía que si pensaba olvidar a mi madre por esta chica.

-Me refiero a que eres un producto aburrido y predecible.- Mentí- Eres la clásica rubia, de ojos azules, blanca y delgada, no tienes nada de especial.-La había herido profundamente, lo vi en sus enormes ojos que me hacían sentir como basura. Lo mismo que yo había hecho con ella.

-Qué me dices tú, con qué derecho andas criticando a los desconocidos. Y quien te crees que eres, solo eres la típica basura de la sociedad humana, pelo negro, ojos verdes wau eres tan especial-Me corto los ojos, realmente estaba enojada y había dado en el blanco- Y eres súper humano, quien te ve que pensaría…a menos que, ¿eres humano verdad? Solo los humanos tratan a los demás como basura despreciable. Pero es imposible ya que no podrías estar aquí sin poseer magia. ¿Quién eres tú?-

Me quede paralizado, por una parte era divertido, no era muy fácil tomarla enserio con esa voz tan dulce y por otro no sabía si era correcto contarle mi vida a una persona que acababa de conocer y a quien había herido gravemente.

-No soy humano y…-Piensa Ian piensa, como la distraigo para que olvide todo esto…claro, como no lo pensé antes.- ¿Se puede saber que tanto odio le tienes a los humanos?.-Dije y cayó en mi mini trampa, abrió los ojos lo máximo que pueden abrirse y luego bajo la mirada y puso esa expresión de recordar algo muy triste, me entristeció ver esa cara y en ese instante me jure a mi mismo que iba a tratar de que ella jamás pusiera esa cara por mi culpa de nuevo.

-No eres de este lugar verdad?-Dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa (bipolar…) pero me di cuenta de que no era de felicidad.-Lo digo porque no sabes nada, no te ofendas, mas es cierto ¿no?

-Ummm.-Me encogí de hombros- Algo así.-

Me miro –Eso explica un poco porque llamaste a este lugar cementerio, pero no te excusa de ser un grandísimo imbécil.-Me beso en la mejilla y antes de poder reaccionar dijo-Si pi, bueno, tengo que irme imbecilo-Genial ahora tenía un apodo- Buena suerte para salir de aquí ji ji. Dijo y empezó a caminar.

Phoebe

Me fui dejando al imbecilo solo con una enorme confusión, me toque la mejilla y descubrí una solitaria lagrima deslizándose por ella.

No podía creerlo, se suponía que aquí no había personas así, nunca lo admitiría a nadie pero la verdad es que había herido mis sentimientos. Sonreí, le había prometido al abuelo que no dejaría que nadie hiriese mis sentimientos, que siempre me repondría y sonreiría. Al llegar a bueno el camino, ya que no usábamos calles sino caminos de baldosas de piedra, me coloque mis patines y comencé a andar hacia casa, me gustaba mucho la ubicación de mi hogar por el simple mar, tan hermoso y salvaje. Vivíamos tan cerca que podía olerlo, aunque digan que sea prácticamente imposible.

TAN, -Auch, mi cabeza. –Había chocado con un poste, otra vez.

-Phoebe, cuantas veces te he dicho que te fijes por donde patinas, caminas y cualquier cosa que implique movimiento. –Sonrió, reconocería esa dulce voz a 15 kilómetros de distancia. Me ayudo a pararme.

- Wind, que haría sin ti, sostuve su frágil y delgada mano. Wind era mi mejor amiga desde el preescolar, su hermosa cabellera blanca siempre estaba en movimiento gracias a que poseía el poder de controlar el viento y de hacer volar a cualquiera, me reí en mis adentros, me observo con sus ojos grises preocupados.

-Te va a dar un derrame cerebral si sigues así.-

Wind siempre ha sido una persona dulce y buena, parecía una princesa de porcelana pero era más fuerte en realidad. Traía una chaqueta azul claro, una blusa blanca y una falda verde de cuadros con botas negras, nunca entendí cómo pero todo lo que Wind usa le queda bien.

-Sabes que no, por cierto me gusta tu cabello hoy, el lacio te queda bien. Sonreí, estaba diciendo algo tan obvio.

- Gracias Phoebs, una pregunta, ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde?, me preocupe de que te hubieras perdido o algo.

-Yo…-Dude en si debía contarle mi encuentro de esta tarde.-Nada, solo estaba en el parco.-Dije.

-A si, en cual?- Pregunto suspicaz.

-En el Pacem Tenebris.-Susurre y baje la mirada, no quería ver su expresión.

-Pheebs, te hace mal, debes dejarlo ir.- Dijo claramente preocupada.

-Me gusta ir, hablar con él. Me hace sentir mejor.- Confesé.

_Si nos persigue hasta en nuestros más oscuros sueños, como puede hacernos sentir mejor?- Respondió.

-No lo sé, pero Wind creo que algo va a pasar y no creo que sea bueno del todo…-En ese momento llegamos a mi casa y muy seriamente Wind me dijo-Tranquila, todo estará bien ok?.

-Sip. –Respondí, aunque no estaba muy segura si mis palabras eran del todo verdad.

Mi casa era toda una obra de arte jajaja. Era una bella casa con estilo antiguo y en ella se alzaba una torre donde al final se encontraba mi habitación.

-Hola.-Dije al entrar.

-Por qué miras todo como si fueras una desconocida que jamás había visto esta casa?-Dijo Dylan. Dylan era mi hermano mayor (por un año) , era más alto que yo, tenía una melena negra igual que mi madre. Tiene los ojos color azul oscuro. Tiene unas enormes orejas de conejo y una cola de cebra adorables jaja. Puede controlar la electricidad y gracias a esto es muy protector conmigo bueno y desde que casi me mata cuando éramos niños; cree que yo no me doy cuenta pero la verdad es que si.

-No lo sé.-Respondi.

-Dylan recuerda que así es tu hermanita.-

-Tienes razón mama, es una pulga.-Dijo y me despeino.

-Dylan!, sabes que olvídalo.-Dije y subí rápidamente hacia mi habitación. Cerré con un portazo, estaba muy triste, a veces pienso que tengo trastornos de bipolaridad o algo así, mi ánimo cambia de manera tan rápida que ni yo me entiendo.

Mi habitación es redonda, tiene grandes ventanales con cortinas verdes, el techo está decorado con hojas con diferentes tonos de verde y en las noches cambian a un cielo estrellado, el piso es de madera clara, mi cama es de hierro negro con un cubre camas blanco, las paredes son de piedra que hace juego con el resto de la habitación, tengo varias plantas, un gran armario blanco y una terraza con balcón. Puede que no estemos en los 80 ni nada pero soy medio chapada a la antigua, tengo cajas de Cds, casetes y discos.

Me lance en la cama y comencé a llorar, no entendía que me pasaba… la vida apesta (suspire). Creo que es hora de unos cambios.

Wind

-Disculpe señora Monroe esta Phoebe en casa, me pareció raro no haberla visto hoy en el parque ni me ha llamado y estamos preocupados por ella.-Dije mirando a la hermosa madre de Phoebe que con el tiempo no había perdido su belleza. Georgiana Monroe era una mujer bellísima, delgada con un estilo como de los 40's, gran bondad y a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado en la vida siempre sonreía, aun así se podía ver un ligero toque de tristeza en sus ojos azules. Pasara mucho tiempo antes de que a la madre de Phoebe se le noten los años, pero eso es otra historia.

-O Wind, te conozco desde hace demasiado, puedes llamarme Georgiana siempre, y Phoebe está teniendo uno de sus cambios de personalidad, ya saben lo creativa que es.-Sonrió-Esta en su habitación, pueden subir.

-En su habitación- Suspire

- Que flojera.-Dijo Kevin. Kevin es mi novio desde los 10, digamos que fue amor a primera vista. Aun recuerdo como nos conocimos gracias a que le eche un vaso con agua en la cabeza creyendo que era un árbol, al descubrir que en realidad sus cabellos eran plantas estaba muy avergonzado y triste por haberlo mojado. Pero el me sonrió, me miro con sus ojos verde y se quito una flor para entregármela, desde ese momento me enamoré perdidamente de él. Antes de fijarme bien ya estábamos en frente de la puerta blanca de la habitación de Phoebe.

Tocamos la puerta y nos abrió Phoebe, o eso creo. Phoebe definitivamente tenia uno de sus episodios, se vistió con un vestido negro estilo gótico, sus labios pintados del mismo color, se había puesto una peluca negra y su cara parecía la de un zombi del estilo que los pintan los humanos.

-Que quieren?-Dijo

-A dónde vas, a una convención de góticos suicida? , sabes que solo tienes que lanzarte de la torre verdad.

-Kevin!-Le reprendí.

-Qué?, es verdad- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-Que te pasa Pheebs?-

-…Nada…es solo uno de mis episodios, ya sabes.- Dijo restándole importancia.

-Phoebe, te conozco lo suficiente para dudar te tu palabra, sin embargo también te conozco lo suficiente para saber que esto es totalmente normal en ti.- Dije mirando su nueva decoración, había velas por todas partes y los ventanales estaban cubiertos con cortinas negras; sonaba un disco de The birthday massacre a todo volumen. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de posters de bandas de metal y punk, incluso había uno de Marilyn Manson gritando.

-Como decoraste esto tan rápido?- Pregunto Kevin.

-Usaste magia ¿no?, Pheebs recuerda que no debes utilizar magia para tus episodios melodramáticos o tendrás problemas.-Le dije y puse cara preocupada.

-Nah, no fue magia. –Soltó una de sus sonrisitas, las clásicas de un niño haciendo travesuras.

- Intentas decirme que hiciste todo esto sin ayuda y en menos de un día?- Pregunte asombrada.

-La verdad si- Se rio un poco- Tuve algo de tiempo libre.- Dijo

-Bueno te trajimos algo que sabemos que le devolverá el color a tu semblante.- Dije mientras sonreía.

-Y la verdad es que lo necesitas urgentemente, sabes creo que esta vez exageraste con el maquillaje.- Dijo Kevin sonriendo.

-Kevin!.-Le reprendí- Bueno te trajimos unos dulces y…-Me interrumpió.

-Dulces!- Esbozo una gran sonrisa- Quiero mis dulces, gracias yei!-Dijo dando saltitos.-Ahora vengan que tienen que ayudarme a deshacerme de toda esta basura gótica.-

Me reí, si había algo que Phoebe adoraba en este mundo y todos los demás eran los dulces, no sabía por qué, pero eran su adoración y la hacían muy feliz.

* * *

><p>Dejen reviews porfa XD<p> 


End file.
